Conventionally, memory systems having nonvolatile memories have been used as external storage devices for hosts. Among the nonvolatile memories, there are ones which have a limit to the endurance of rewrite times. Thus, for the purpose of extending the lifetime of the memory system, it is desired to perform data write as efficiently as possible.